


The Second Favorite Christmas

by WashedAwayCloud (HowlingSentinel)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/WashedAwayCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Time and Chips 2012 Advent Calendar on livejournal. This is Rose's second favorite Christmas to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Favorite Christmas

Rose wakes up on Christmas morning in their flat by the sea. It’s been three years, three months and fourteen days since bad wolf bay. One year and six months since Susan was born. The blonde wakes up to find her bed empty, the baby’s cot empty and her husband no where to be found.

A niggling worry at the back of her mind, she exits her room in a flurry of motion. Rose doesn’t even bother to grab her housecoat on the way out of the room. The need to find her baby and husband is paramount. She makes it to the hallway before she hears it. An awkward, stilted lullaby that the Doctor had composed in Gallifreyan and sang for Rose in English.

“She takes the heart into her soul, eyes like glowing amber.

She saves my life and takes it with the sweetest kiss.

This girl she gave her life for mine

Or would have

Had I not loved her.

I kissed your mother, saved her life.

Changed my face and lost the strife that plagued my deepest slumber.

We sailed the stars, the oceans blue, we found love quietly

Like most folks do.

I lost her once but never again.

Rose oh Rose – look you’re here again.

I’ll love you forever

And if it’s done tomorrow

I’ll love you forever upon the morrow. “

She leans against the doorway to the living room, watching her husband and daughter. She’s almost talking, walking around his legs, her little hands held in his large ones. They are the perfect picture. It’s the second best Christmas of Rose’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is awful, I know. However, its supposed to be.


End file.
